


Dapple

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time dapple. </p><p>I don't even know what happened. Tony is dapple colored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dapple

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time from 5/9/1999 and the word is [dapple](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/09/dapple).
> 
> dapple  
> A small contrasting spot or blotch.  
> A mottled appearance,especially of the coat of an animal (as a horse).  
> To mark with patches of a color or shade; to spot.
> 
> I don't even know what happened. Like wtf brain? Anyway it's kind of crazy and probably pretty crappy, but hope you enjoy anyway. 
> 
> Kudos and comments feed the muses.

# 

Dapple

“Tony? What happened to you? You’re all dappled.” Kate gasped. 

“What? This? “ Tony asked touching his mottled face. “I’m trying out a new look. What do you think?”

Shooting a glare his way, Kate tightened her lips. “I’m serious. What happened?”

“Nothing for you to worry about, Katie-Kate.”

“Gibbs. Aren’t you going to do anything?”

“I already did. Ducky gave his approval for Tony do field work.”

“But, but, but.” Kate flicked her head back and forth between Gibbs and Tony her mouth slightly open.

“I’ve had worse sparring with you, Kate. Seriously. This is nothing.”

“Aren’t bruises supposed to be black and blue not gray and white and an even darker gray?”

“They’re not bruises.”

“Then what are they?”

“A fashion statement.” Tony flicked his head showing off his hair to the best effect.He wasn’t about to tell her that some bitch had kidnapped him and decided to turn him into a dappled dog. He had been reluctant to tell Gibbs and Ducky and Gibbs had found him complete with leash and collar.

The only good thing to come of it was that Gibbs had taken him home and taken care of him. Unfortunately the bitch had used permanent paint on his face and until he figured out how to take it off without taking off his skin he was stuck with this look. Kate didn’t need to know that though.

Kate looked between Gibbs and Tony. Something else was going on. She just knew it, but she obviously wasn’t going to get her answer today. Gibbs barking to get back to work only reinforced her belief.


End file.
